HiccupxReader - It's Complicated
by Nami92
Summary: Your parents are eager to marry you off to a member of another tribe. Their fourth attempt to get you betrothed is Berk, where they want to get you engaged to the chief's son, but Hiccup has a way to help you out of it. HiccupxReader or Hiccup x Reader, whatever you wanna put it as.
1. Chapter 1

**In case it wasn't obvious, I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON AND THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION! Now that's out of the way, in this story I am making Hiccup and Astrid just friends (even though I do like them together). I'm trying to incorporate traditional beliefs of witchcraft, as well as aspects of Viking culture. This takes place about a year after the movie (pretty much the same time as the tv series) so Hiccup an you are about 16 at the beginning. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and reviews would be nice too. If I know people like the story, I will be motivated to write more. Enjoy, and please review, thank you. **

**Reader's** **pov**

This was the fourth village we had gone to, but to me it felt like the four-hundredth. Now that I was old enough to leave, my parents were eager to marry me off, or at least get me betrothed. I hated the idea all together. The last thing I wanted was to be like every other woman from our nomadic tribe.

As I said, we are a nomadic tribe, and our specialty is witchcraft, but we kept that as low key as possible after seeing how people in the western areas reacted to what we could do, we thought it best not to take any chances. It's not like we use magic for every little thing, that's just unrealistic. We can do curses charms, and even fly on broomsticks, but for everyday life, magic is pretty much useless. Yes, there are some who will use it when they are lazy and others who use the dark arts to wreak havoc, but in general we are peaceful people.

My name is (y/n), and I am the second born of our tribe's chief. Of course, being the second child means that I don't inherit anything from them, and that means they can marry me off because technically I am not needed to be their successor.

Our small boat landed at the docks leading to the small island I was told was called Berk, a tribe of Vikings. I was a bit nervous, Vikings were known for being violent, and I had heard stories of them raiding monasteries back where we were originally from. Although the other three tribes we had been to were also Viking tribes. It seems among themselves they were quite peaceful, but what I had learnt from my experiences with them is that you can never know what to expect.

We were helped out of the boat onto the dock, and I looked over to see this huge man, with hair covering nearly his entire face. I looked down and avoided eye contact with anyone. I hated this, I didn't want to get married, I was young, I had so much more to do with my young life.

As we were led up to the village where my parents and the tribe's chief, the large man, a shadow came overhead. I looked up to see, a dragon. I swallowed heavily. I knew that they had dragons around this area, but I didn't know that this village actually lived with them. Dragons were big, loud, mysterious, and worst of all, they breathed fire, which I feared, and for good reason.

The counsel hall was large, dark, with a round table lit by a fire in a pit at the center, the large man, who I now knew to be Stoick the Vast, stood at one end with a few others and my parents with members of our tribe at the other. They talked for what felt like hours, which it probably was, about me becoming part of their tribe and marrying the chief's son, whose name I felt wasn't important enough for me to remember. I ignored them as much as I could and kept my black cloak over my head, covering the top half of my face.

**Hiccup's pov**

"Oh by the gods! I'm late! Dad is gonna kill me!" I said as we flew back towards Berk as fast as our dragons could go.

"Late?" My best human friend, Astrid looked at me confused, "What's going on?"

"My dad wanted me to attend some kind of meeting! He didn't tell me anymore than that!" Toothless grunted as we came near Berk. "Okay, take us down, Bud."

We landed just outside the counsel hall. I jumped down and patted Toothless' head, "Thanks, Bud, stay here." I slowly opened the door hoping to sneak in without being noticed, but when I got inside I met some unfamiliar eyes staring right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**After seeing reviews of the first part, I got really excited and wanted to post more! I hope people continue to like it and review, thank you!**

**Reader's pov**

Both parties had eventually decided to wait a few days to make a decision. In the meantime, we would stay in Berk as guests. Dragons were all over the place, but I tried just staring at the ground. As soon as I found myself with a moment alone, I dashed off into the woods. I needed to get away from it all.

I found myself stopping at a small glacier pond. It was surrounded by cliffs, so it was pretty much isolated from the rest of the forest. I took the hood of my cloak from my head, looked to make sure no one was watching, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. How could they do this to me?! My own parents are trying to marry me off to some guy I have never met. Saying that I was upset was a huge understatement. I grabbed a small rock from the ground and threw it as hard as I could into the pond and screamed out, "Why?!"

**Hiccup's pov**

I needed to get away. I knew that if it did happen it wouldn't be for several years, but still, marriage? I don't even know her, what if she was violent or snobby? I knew my dad wouldn't force me into it if I told him I didn't want to, but I just needed some time alone, with Toothless.

The two of us headed for our usual spot in the woods, where I used to keep him before things changed on Berk. Just as we were getting there I heard a scream. I stopped Toothless and we landed on a ledge. Was that her? I had seen her briefly at the meeting, but the girl kept her hood up and I hadn't been able to see her face. She had her hood down this time, and I could see her (h/l) (h/c) hair, but not her face. She seemed frustrated to say the least. She was chucking rocks into the pond yelling about how her parents could do this to her. I looked at Toothless who was looking confused at me. We were interrupted by a large rock, probably about three feet tall, too heavy for any person her size to lift on their own, float off the ground and fling into the pond! She then collapsed and started sobbing into her knees. Toothless climbed down quietly so she wouldn't notice, and I climbed off his back. "Toothless, can you stay here for a sec?" He nodded and grunted. I walked towards her, but she noticed the sound from my peg leg, and she gasped while quickly covering herself with her hood again turning around.

"Hey, no no no, it's just me..." I waved my hands in front of me.

She wiped her eyes under her hood, "And who are you?" He mouth kept a neutral expression.

"Well, I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. The uh... You know..."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know. My name is (y/n)."

I nodded, "So um... are you alright?"

(Y/n) sighed and sat down, "No... It's kind of a complicated story..."

"Well I've got time, if you wanna explain it."

She looked and me, it almost seemed like she smiled a little, but I couldn't really tell.

"We're a nomadic clan, originally from the western area who work with witchcraft."

"That explains the huge rock in the water..."

She looked down, "Yeah... Well, since I'm not the first born, my parents don't need me as their successor, so they're eager to marry me off to anyone from another tribe. It's nothing unusual, but I hate it-"

"-you're being forced to marry a complete stranger..." I frowned.

"Yes," she nodded wiping her eyes again, "and my family will leave as soon as an engagement is made, I'll never see my family or friends again... Or worse, I'll end up somewhere I'll be treated like the scum of the earth. I'm too young... I have things I want to do with my life."

We both looked to the ground. I knew how horrible it must feel for her, and I definitely knew how it felt to be unwanted by your family. I glanced over at Toothless, who was watching from where he was, and then I got an idea. I looked back at (y/n), "Hey," I said and she lifted her head, "What if we made the agreement?"

"Huh? Why would you?"

"You said your family will leave as soon as an agreement is made, right?"

She nodded, "Yes..."

"Well, we could tell them that the engagement will be made, but then not actually go through with it. You could live as a citizen of Berk, and they'll never know!" I grabbed her arm gently.

She jumped a little at the touch and this time actually smiled. She then pulled off her hood, "I'd like that..." She was very pretty. Her face was nice, with her (e/c) eyes, and (h/l) (h/c) hair blowing a little in the breeze. She wore a large pendent, but it didn't look like anything I had seen before. It wasn't a precocious metal or stone or anything, but it still looked nice. (Y/n) gently patted my shoulder, "Thank you, Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! It really means a lot to me. I have decided to take Snowflake's suggestion and title the story "It's Complicated." Oh, and points to anyone who can figure out why you're afraid of dragons. Please review and I hope you continue liking the story!**

**Hiccup pov**

I smiled back at her and stood up, "Well, I guess it's time you met Toothless."

"Toothless?"

I looked over to my friend, "Come on out, Bud!" And with that the big black dragon jumped from his spot and glided to my side. I patted his head, "Good boy! So, this is my best friend, Toothless, Toothless, this is (y/n)." I looked back over to her, but instead of excited or amazed, she actually looked really scared. Her eyes were widened and she was breathing heavily. "Woah, are you okay?" I asked her.

She slowly took a step backwards, "That's your dragon?"

I nodded, "Yes, Toothless, he's a Night Fury."

She took another slow step back, "He breathes... Fire?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

She continued stepping back until she backed into a large rock, "Fire is not exactly something I like... and... I've never seen a dragon up close before..."

"Would you like to? I promise, he won't hurt you." I held out my hand to her. She looked down for a moment and then took it, and I guided her towards Toothless. I could feel her shaking a little, but she didn't try to back away. I stopped her hand near Toothless' face, "Now you let him come to you." She looked very unsure, but then Toothless touched his snout to her palm. None of us moved, giving her a moment to take it all in.

(Y/n) breathed heavily, and then took her hand away, "he's sweet..." Then she sat down on a rock, "It's not him... It's the fire I don't like..."

"Did something happen?"

"When I was little, yes, when we used to live in the west, but I'd rather not talk about it..."

I nodded, "Well," I got onto Toothless' back, "We should be heading back." I held out my hand to her again, "Would you like to come with us, or do you wanna walk all the way back to the village?" Surprisingly, she slowly grabbed my hand and I helped pull her up on Toothless.

**Reader pov**

I wrapped my arms around Hiccup, probably a little tighter than I should have. I had flown countless times before, but never on the back of a dragon. I hid my face against his back. I wanted to like Toothless, I really did. He was cute and like a giant puppy-dog, but with wings... and fire-breathing...

Hiccup noticed me hiding my face, "You okay?" He asked genuinely concerned, "Are you afraid of heights or something?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm alright. J-just let me know when it's over..."

I could feel him sigh, and I felt a little guilty for not liking Toothless, but I just couldn't help it.

We eventually landed. I felt us descend and then stop all together. "We're here, (y/n)," Hiccup let me know and I looked back up. He gave me a small smile, "Once you get used to it, it's not so scary anymore." I nodded back as I climbed down


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing, it really does help. Your character is from the west, meaning Western Europe, so France, UK, Spain, ect. I haven't decided, but it really doesn't matter much to the story, but if you want to know, then you can decide. We're still kind of in the introduction, so the story will start to move along from here. Yes, she is going to get a dragon. Please review and let me know your thoughts and I'll keep writing, thank you!**

**Reader's pov**

It had been three days says the "engagement" was made, and it was time my parents returned to our tribe.

I stood on the dock near their boat next to Hiccup. My mother gazed at me with a sad-looking smile, trying to look as if she weren't happy to be leaving me here, but I knew she couldn't care less. She had other children, sending one off was not a big deal. I let her have her moment of pretending to care anyway.

My father had lectured me before about the use of magic and using it very little, not that I would listen to what he said. If I was old enough to be sent off to another tribe I was old enough to make my own decisions. He stood there looking Hiccup over for the millionth time, although being the person he was, Hiccup was probably used to that by now. Also that my father was not nearly and intimidating as his father.

It was then time for them to get on the boat and say goodbye. My mother looked down at me grabbing my face, "Goodbye, my dear girl," and she kissed my forehead, which he should have known by then that I hated. She tilted my chin up to look at her, "Remember what we talked about, do everything your told and be a good wife."

I cringed my teeth for a moment then forced a small smile, "Yes, Mama." She then went over to Hiccup giving him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

My father nodded to me and took his leave, and we watched the boat slowly drift out in the distance.

**Hiccup pov**

As soon as the ship was out of sight I turned my head to look at (y/n). She stared into the distance until she seemed to sense me looking at her. Our eyes both widened and we quickly wiped our faces to get off her mother's semi-dried saliva.

She looked to her feet rubbing the back of her neck, "I apologize, her kisses are very wet."

"It's okay," I responded, "Toothless licks me, so it's nothing I'm not used to." We looked back at each other, and then away. "Should we head back up to the village, or do you wanna just stand here all day?" She nodded and followed me back to my house.

We went inside as Toothless took his favorite spot up on the roof. "Well, this is it." I showed her, "It's not much, but it's home."

"It's alright," she gave me a forced smile, "I'm used to living in temporary shelter, like tents and such, so this is really nice. Thank you, for letting me stay here." She wiped a few tears from her eyes, trying to hide them.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just taking it all in."

I gave her a sad smile. I can only imagine what she was feeling, knowing that she would never be able to see her family again. I needed to cheer her up so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Would you like to come with me to dragon training tomorrow?" I immediately realized what I said, but it was too late, I had already said it. I asked myself, 'What am I thinking? She's obviously afraid of dragons.'

"Dragon training?" She asked.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Well, we're editing the Book of Dragons, and we're training different types of dragons to study an learn about them." I paused for a second, "You wouldn't have to do anything if you don't want to. You can just watch. I was just thinking that it would be a good way for you to meet the other Vikings our age around here, so you won't feel so alone." I looked to her with a nervous smile.

To my surprise, she was giving me an actual smile, "I suppose, I could try to make some new friends here."

"Oh, okay, that's great," I was just a little shocked that she said yes. My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed her eyeing the broom in the corner. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

(Y/n) glanced at me for a second then asked, "May I barrow that broom?"

I raised an eyebrow, "um... Sure, I guess, but why? I cleaned in here already."

She grinned and got up taking my hand in one hand and the broom in the other. She ran outside taking me behind her. "I have something to show you," she said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Toothless noticed us running, and quickly was following behind us.

We ran just outside of the village and stopped at the cliff. She smiled at me, but I was confused. "What is this? Why are we out here?" She backed up so her heels were right at the edge of the cliff. My eyes widened and I reached a hand towards her. Toothless grunted as he looked worried too. "Woah! D-don't fall! J-just come back over here." I motioned for her to get away from the edge.

She held the broom tightly in one hand and smirked at me, "Watch this," she said. She then spread out her arms, leaned back and let herself fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. Also, I am eventually going to reveal why she is afraid of dragons, or rather fire. Please review and thank you for reading!**

**Hiccup pov**

We ran just outside of the village and stopped at the cliff. She smiled at me, but I was confused. "What is this? Why are we out here?" She backed up so her heels were right at the edge of the cliff. My eyes widened and I reached a hand towards her. Toothless grunted as he looked worried too. "Woah! D-don't fall! J-just come back over here." I motioned for her to get away from the edge.

She held the broom tightly in one hand and smirked at me, "Watch this," she said. She then spread out her arms, leaned back and let herself fall.

By the gods! She was going to kill herself!

Without thinking and jumped into Toothless' back and dived down trying to catch her. It all went so fast I couldn't even see what was going on until I saw her shoot up above us. Toothless stopped and we both looked up. To see something I couldn't believe. She was flying! She was flying on a broom!

I shrugged and let my arms flop down to my sides, "What?"

She grinned, "I told you to watch." She said flying circles around Toothless and me. I wasn't sure if she was mocking us, but that's kind of what it felt like.

I watched her, "but what? How are you-?"

She looked confused for a moment, "Wait, didn't you know?"

"Tell me what?"

"Those who practice magic, we can fly on broomsticks, or at least most of us can."

"N-no, no one thought to tell me that." I couldn't believe no one told me, that seems like something important for me to know about someone I was supposed to marry.

(Y/n) chuckled a little, "Well, now you know, I guess." She sounded really cute when she laughed, almost like a child, and her smile, I could tell it was a real smile.

I smiled back at her. It lasted a few moments, then we awkwardly looked away after realizing we had been staring at each other for too long.

**Reader pov**

I smirked and raced off, "Try and catch me!" I yelled behind me.

I flew fast, I looked behind me and saw nothing, "Hiccup?!" After I called him there was a shadow over me. It was Toothless flying over me. I tried going faster, but the dragon was just faster than the broomstick. He flew ahead of me, he looked back and sent me a smirk. I flew as fast I could, but there was no way I could go as fast as Toothless.

After awhile of showing off, we landed back at the edge of the cliff. Hiccup dismounted Toothless, and I landed. "Not bad, you seem like a good flyer," he said.

I nodded, "Thanks, you're not bad yourself," I smiled, "Although with my tribe, I'm considered only an average flyer."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

I scoffed and started back for the village.

He yelled from behind me, "(y/n), tomorrow morning, dragon training?!"

"Yeah!" I yelled back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this story is going to have a few different events and perhaps a few time skips later, but in all will follow what happens between you and Hiccup. Towards the end it's going to get a little darker, which is why the rating is T and not K+. Also,if anyone wants to see something in the story, I might take requests, but only if I feel that they fit where the story is heading. I really like writing this story and hope you all continue to enjoy it. Please, review and thank you for reading.**

**Reader pov**

**I** had gone along with Hiccup to the dragon training ring. I felt very uneasy, but Hiccup said that everything would be fine, and I trusted him. He did save me from having to be some stranger's wife for the rest of my life. He smiled at me before closing the gate behind us.

There were a few other Vikings in the ring who all looked around our age. Hiccup brought me over and introduced me.

"Everyone," he began, "This is (y/n), the uh... Well, I'm sure you heard, the girl from the nomadic tribe." He looked back to me, "(y/n), this is Fishlegs, and his dragon Meatlug," the large boy gave me a friendly wave. "The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut," they weren't even paying attention, then Hiccup motioned to the two-headed dragon, "Barf and Belch. Snotlout and Hookfang," the boy with the monsterous nightmare gave me a look like he were telling me he was interested. I did what I always had done in similar situations, just smiled and nodded without a word. "Astrid, and her dragon, Stormfly." She gave me a legitimate smile, and I gave her a small wave. "(Y/n) is new, so I thought it best to let her watch and see what we do here." I folded my hands together tightly, an tried not to look afraid, but the dragons, well... they were huge...

Hiccup brought me over to the side and I sat down on the stone floor. He went over to the others and asked, "So, what's on the agenda today?"

The heavier boy, Fishlegs answered, "Well, remember that terrible terror that went to live with Hilde? Yeah, she said it was too much to handle, and that it wouldn't listen to her at all."

"Not again, that's the fifth time we've tried to get him a home!"

"We've tried, Hiccup, but that Terror won't listen to anyone."

"I guess the best decision is to just keep him at the academy, all we can do is keep trying with him."

I looked down and I twirled my thumbs. It's not that I was bored, just felt a bit weird, like everyone was already friends and that I was always going to be the outsider.

**Hiccup pov**

I would glance over at (y/n) every few minutes, making she that she was alright. She looked a little uneasy. I wasn't sure I it was because of the dragons, or because she felt left out. I felt bad for bringing her now, seeing how she was, but I supposed it was still better than staying in the village where she knew almost no one.

While I was in thought, Astrid pulled me aside. "Hiccup," she said, "So she's the one?"

"What?" I asked her, forgetting that everyone in the tribe thought we were engaged.

"Her, (y/n), are you really gonna marry her? I mean, you hardly know her," she looked concerned, and I could tell it wasn't just for me, but also for (y/n). Berk was one of the few Viking tribes that didn't have regular arranged marriages, so people would think it weird that I or my dad would accept one for me.

I shook my head and spoke quietly, "No, we just, if I didn't agree to it, her parents were gonna force her to marry someone else, and the gods know where they'd send her, or if they'd have her marry someone, well, bad. We've tricked her parents into thinking we're getting married, but we're not going through with it so she can just live here." I explained the situation to Astrid.

She nodded, "I just don't think either of you should end up forced into something like that."

"I know, Astrid, just, let me help her, and eventually she'll be one of us." I walked away from her and towards the pen where we kept the terrible terrors when we were training them. "Okay, let's try to work with the terror." I motioned for Fishlegs to open up the pen. As he did the terrible terror scurried out into the ring. He sniffed the air for a moment then noticed us and started hissing.

Then suddenly, it started running towards the side of the rink, as if it had seen something it really wanted. I noticed it was running to (y/n)!

She stood up right away and backed up as far as she could against the wall. I thought, 'Oh no! This is going to be awful!' Then, I saw that the terrible terror was nuzzling her leg. Of course, (y/n) was shaking, and breathing heavily with wide eyes looking at me for help.

"Wow," the twins both said together.

"I've never seen him act that friendly towards anyone before," Fishlegs commented.

"She's kind of cute, that must be why he's attracted," Snotlout smirked.

Astrid glared a little, "That's unlikely, but it's weird that he would do something like that, especially to a stranger."

I sighed, I was also surprised by the fact that the terror was taking so well to (y/n), but she was still afraid, and I needed to get it back in it's pen. I went over to her, "Sorry, he's never done anything like this before," I said while trying to pull away the terror that was now clinging to her leg. I was finally able to pull him off, but he continued to squirm trying to get back to her.

"I-it's alright," she said, "He's cute... I don't mind."

"I guess that's enough for today," I grabbed (y/n)'s hand, "We'll do some more work tomorrow," and I led (y/n) back to the village.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reading, and I have a lot of ideas for later events in the story that I think you guys will find interesting. In this chapter you reveal a lot about your past and why you are afraid of fire. I really hope you like it an please review, thank you!**

**Hiccup pov**

I was working on the book of dragons at the desk. It had been a long day. (Y/n) had stayed inside since dragon training ended. She was reading some book that she had brought with her, probably something for her practice. We hadn't spoken since then. I knew she was just getting used to being away from her tribe, and that she just needs some time, so I decided to give it to her.

As I continued writing I heard a creak from the stairs. I looked over to see (y/n).

"I-I just going to..." She looked down probably at a loss for words. I nodded and she continued down the stairs. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm editing the book of dragons with new things we have learned since we began training them." She sighed and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"I really do want to get over my fear of dragons, but I just can't get passed the fact that they breathe fire."

I looked over from what I was doing, "Maybe I could help you."

"Help me?"

"I'll help you get over your fear of fire, but to do so I need to know why you're afraid." I walked over and put one of my hands on her shoulder, "Please (y/n), can you tell me?"

She sighed and patted the place next to her and I sat down. "Originally my tribe, we lived in the western areas, scattered around living in different villages and towns, some of us even different countries. We're the minority, and the majority of people there believe that we are evil servants of their god's enemy set out to destroy mankind." She looked at me to see my reaction as I was a little worried. "I will make it clear that we are not, although there are some who practice dark magic, most of us are peaceful and all we want is to help people."

I sighed in relief and she continued, "But there's no convincing them of our true good intentions, and they took anyone they knew that was one of us, and burned them alive at the stake. That's why we left and formed our own nomadic tribe. We were escaping. I was only a baby, but we all fear that it could happen anywhere, and seeing flames brings back that thought..."

I took a moment for me to process everything. So fire reminds her that she could be taken and burned alive. I heard her sniffle a little and saw she was wiping tears from her eyes again.

"Hey," I said trying to comfort her, "It's okay, we're not gonna do that to you, you don't have to worry."

"I know, Hiccup, but it's just... It still could and-"

"(Y/n), we're friends, and friends help each other. I promise, I won't let that ever happen to you."

She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "Hiccup, thank you, but why do you care so much for someone you hardly know? I mean, you saved me from a forced marriage, and now you wanna help me get over my fear. Why?"

"I guess, because if I were in that situation I would hope that someone would help me too.**"**

**Reader pov **

He was so nice to me, no one had ever been that nice to me. Growing up I had gotten used to being alone most of the times. I did have a few friends in the tribe, but even they weren't as nice as he was. And he wasn't a bad looker either, I could get lost in those eyes of his. He was intelligent and loved learning, like I did, and wanted to help humans and dragons alike.

Then I thought, 'What am I thinking?' Hiccup was my friend, my good friend and that was it. We were going to live our own lives as friends, but for some reason I felt a slight sadness inside when I thought that. Although, it was probably nothing, I had only met him several days ago. No one can form a crush on someone that fast, could they? Of course not! There was no way that I was having a crush on Hiccup.

My thoughts were then interrupted by the boy dragon rider himself. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yes, I'm fine, just thinking."

He went back to the desk to work on the book. I sat there twirling my thumbs for a few moments until I gained the courage to ask him, "Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to keep going to dragon training."


	8. Chapter 8

**I may not be able to post the next chapter until Monday, but I will try. Also, note: the name is pronounced as Kedrick and not Cedric. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review.**

**Reader pov**

I had been going to dragon training with Hiccup for the past week. I would listen to the lessons, and then the others would work with their dragons until it was time to go back to the village. Sometimes they would go out and fly, and I would wait there until they came back. I couldn't get myself to get close to the dragons though, even though every time they brought out the terrible terror, it would cling onto my leg and someone would have to pull it away.

It was cold that day, or rather, it was colder than usual. Everyone else had gone flying with their dragons.

I stayed there with my cloak wrapped around me.

I waited for the others while trying to keep warm when I heard a scratching noise coming from the terrible terror's pen. The poor thing was in there all by itself, crying an scratching at the door. I didn't know what had come over me, whether I was just acting out of pity for the creature, or if I was just being stupid, but I went over and pulled the lever to open the pen.

With that, the dark green terrible terror scurried out and sniffed around the floor. I hurried back to the side and covered myself almost completely with my cloak. I watched as he sniffed around more, but then he stopped. I couldn't understand why, until I focused my glance on him, I could see that he was shivering. I felt awful, but what could I do? There was no way I could get him back into his pen.

I couldn't just sit there and watch him freeze. I sighed, "Hey," it looked over at me, "You're cold, would you like to come here?" I motioned for him to come, showing him that there's room for him to keep warm under my cloak. He took a few steps over, and I breathed heavily. I sighed once again, "I-it's alright, I-I won't scream or anything..." He slowly came over. I opened my cloak and he crawled underneath it. I cringed my teeth telling myself that it was going to be alright. Then, I felt the terror climb into my lap. I breathed for a moment until I realized that the dragon was asleep on me. I stroked his back gently, it helped me remain calm. It wasn't long until I noticed that he started moving again. My body froze.

The terror started to climb up my arm and onto my shoulder. He started to nuzzle into my cheek. It tickled and I laughed, "hmmm..." I pet the top of his head, "You're not so bad, actually pretty cute." He looked up at me, "You deserve a name, don't you?" He made some kind of noise, "You kind of look like a Cedrych. Do you like the name Cedrych?" He nuzzled my cheek which made me laugh again, "Alright, I'll take that as a yes." I had found a dragon of my own, and wasn't so afraid of him anymore, and Cedrych found a home.

**Hiccup pov**

I wasn't sure how it happened, but I was just glad that it did. (Y/n) had taken the terrible terror as her own dragon. Cedrych, which she told me was a name from her original home. That dragon was with her almost as much as me and Toothless. I even had heard her once or twice refer to him as her familiar. She explained that meant that he was an animal that supported her as a person practicing the magic arts.

I was sick, nothing too serious, just coughing and a small fever. It was, however, enough to get people a little worried and for me to stay in bed.

(Y/n) was boiling something over the fire. Cedrych rested on her shoulders watching over what she was doing. She had her small trunk of items she had brought with her. I didn't recognize most of the things she was adding to it, but I did see her put in some of the night fury saliva from Toothless she had asked me for. Sh then started chanting in some language I didn't understand.

Cedrych climbed down from her shoulder into the floor. "Alright boy, I need you to heat it up a bit more. J-just keep your flames far enough from me."

The dragon hissed and breathed fire under the cauldron making whatever was in it boil rapidly. (Y/n) stepped away, she was able to keep a dragon near her, but the fire still made her uneasy.

"Good job," she praised him as he surprised to the corner to lay down. I looked away knowing that stuff was for me. I didn't notice that she brought some over to me. She put the cup in my hand, "Breathe in the steam, then drink it."

I brought it to my nose and sniffed. It was absolutely awful, worse than anything I has ever smelled before, and living in a village of Vikings who now keep dragons, I've smelled some horrible things. I took a taste and it was just as bad as it smelled. It was worse than Astrid's yack-nog!

(Y/n) rushed over to my side, "I know it's awful, but I promise, it will help."

I breathed and took some more, and kept at it until there was only a little left. "Uh... What's in this anyway?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

She shook her head, "You really do not wanna know..." I covered my mouth, and she rushed over again, "No no no, that's enough, you just get some rest, you'll see how much it helps when you wake up.

It was weird, it was like without me even noticing, I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**This weekend was pretty busy for me. Thanks for all the reviews, they honestly make my day every time I see them. After this chapter there will be a time skip of 2-3 years, and get into a bigger conflict. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Hiccup pov**

I woke up to something pounding loudly on the roof. That was how I was woken up every morning except this morning I expected the banging sound to make my head hurt even worse, but it didn't. In fact, I didn't hurt at all. I didn't feel the need to cough, and my nose was clear. So, that gross stuff worked. I got dressed and went downstairs and found my dad and (y/n) at the table talking.

"(Y/n), that stuff worked! I feel so much better now!"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm not very good at curing spells, but a cold is an easy cure."

My dad stood up, "Well, I better get going, I have a busy day today," he looked to (y/n) before he went out the door, "It was nice talking to you, (y/n)."

"You as well, sir." He left.

I put on my helmet, "I'm going for a flight with Toothless, would you and uh... Cedrych like to come with us?" I asked her.

The small terrible terror looked at me from behind her (h/l) (h/c) hair. She chuckled, "Alright, it seems he likes that idea too." I smiled a grabbed the broom from the corner and gently tossed it to her.

As soon as we stepped out of the house Toothless climbed down from the roof to meet us. He came over a nudged my hand and I patted his head, "I know, you wanna go."

(Y/n) reached out and pet his snout, "Hi, Toothless." Toothless grunted lightly at her touch, it was then I noticed her necklace again.

"Is there a reason you wear that all the time?" I asked.

"Wear what?" I pointed to my neck and he understood what I meant. "Oh, this?" She took the pendant in her hand and I nodded, "It's my... well, it's kind of like a relic of some sort. We all have them in my tribe. We use them for spells and such, they make our spells stronger and more accurate."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, for example, with this on I can make things float in mid-air, but without it, I can't. The downside is it's limited. I can't use too many strong spells at once or I get really exhausted."

"Okay..." I gave her a look, "Do I wanna know what it's made of?"

"Probably not," she smiled, "But it really isn't important." We looked at each other for a few moments.

I really liked her smile. The way she looked with the curl of her lips, the reflections in her (e/c) eyes, she was really pretty. Of course, I promised myself I would never say that to her face.

She mounted the broom with her dragon behind her, and I got myself on Toothless' back. She jumped off the ground first and we followed.

We soared over a few clouds when (y/n) slowed down. She let Cedrych off and he flew along side her.

I looked over to her, seeing her hair blow behind her. "It's really great that you can go flying with us now, and train dragons with us too."

She smiled, "I'm alright, as long as none of them breathe fire at me."

I was keeping Toothless slow as not to get too far ahead of her and her dragon. After while we decided to head back to Berk. We landed back where we had taken off.

**Reader pov**

We landed and I let Cedrych off the broom before I got off. I started fixing my hair which had gotten all tangled and messed up in flight, as it always did. Cedrych stayed right beside me almost leaning against my leg, but not quite.

Hiccup came over with Toothless following closely right behind him. He asked me, "I'm assuming you like it here?"

I smiled, "Yes, it's... different from my tribe, but that's not a bad thing." I looked at him directly making eye contact, which was a big mistake, because his eyes were beautiful. I quickly looked back down to Cedrych to avoid him noticing any blush that may have formed on my face. After a moment I looked to him in the corner of my eye.

Toothless was trying to get his attention from behind, but he seemed distracted by something in my direction. 'Oh no!' I thought. Had he seen my face turn red? I took a deep breath and looked back to him, regaining my composure back. I again noticed his metal leg. "What happened?"

He wasn't sure what I was referring to at first, but then looked down, "You mean my leg?"

"Uh... Yes, I'm sorry, that was rude, I shouldn't have been so direct with something like that."

He waved his hands in front of him, "No no no, it's fine. It's not like it's something I'm ashamed of." He looked back to my face with that smile of his, "We were fighting the Red Death, this huge queen dragon, and I was hit and somehow I had to get my leg amputated and have a peg leg. It's okay though, Toothless saved me, and it's made us even closer because we're the same." He looked back for a second at the night fury behind him.

I was amazed at his positive attitude. Surely if I had lost my leg, I would have probably given up completely on life. Hiccup was not the best physically at anything, but he sure did have a heart of pure gold, or at least something close to that.

"So are you ready to head ba-" Toothless, as it seemed to me, had nudged him just enough to knock us both over. I opened my eyes and they widened instantly and my face turned red when I saw that his lips were pressed against mine.

He noticed and he shifted quickly to get off me, "Toothless, why would you do that?!" He looked at me, "Oh no... (Y/n) I am so sorry, that was a total and complete accident! I-I-"

I had slapped and hand over my mouth. I had never been kissed before, at least not that kind of kiss, and it was an accident. I wasn't angry at all, just shocked. I got up, "I-it's alright, it's not your fault. I just, I need to feed Cedrych." An with that I ran back to the village.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a time skip of three years. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm really excited to keep going with this story. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Reader pov**

I had lived on Berk for a little over three years. I was nineteen and a lot of things had changed in those three years.

Aside from growing a few inches, I had learnt ways to use magi to help the people, as well as a few fighting skills Astrid taught me. It wasn't a lot, but enough to be able to defend myself and help Hiccup and the others fight against the Outcasts or the Beserkers when needed. However, it was best for me to avoid close combat as much as possible. I was better doin far-range fighting using simple spells and directing Cedrych.

Everyone, including myself had grown up a lot, especially Hiccup. He had gotten tall, and his hair seemed slightly darker. He had also been working on building various things for both himself and Toothless.

Life was going very well for me. I had become good friends with Hiccup, was friends with Astrid and Fishlegs, and occasionally got along well with the others. I wasn't necessarily liked by everyone, but from what I could tell no one seemed to particularly dislike me. Of course nothing is perfect, but I was generally happy.

There were, however, my feelings for Hiccup. He was really attractive, in addition to being really kind and fun to be around, even though he was still a bit clumsy. I had tried telling him my feelings several times in that past year alone, but every time I would get cold feet and end up not doing it. I just didn't know what to say, and I was afraid of how he would respond. So we were just friends, as much as I wanted to be more.

Hiccup had been out all day with Toothless, probably testing the different things he had been working on. Unfortunately, his little gadgets he had made still needed some work to be completely effective.

I had been helping at the dragon academy, and on the way back to the village, I found Hiccup on his way home looking as if he had been beaten up.

I stopped him, "Hiccup!" I yelled.

He looked at me with a forced smiled, "Hey, (y/n).

"What happened this time?" I noticed how dirty he was, "Did you crash land again?"

He nodded, "I've almost got it, I just need to fix the design a little, that's all."

I sighed, "You don't look so good." He looked to the side, "Come on, let me help." We headed back to his house.

**Hiccup pov**

I sat down as I watched (y/n) make another one of her cure things. Luckily she said that this was one that I would not have to drink.

I watched as she chanted words I didn't recognize as she usually did. We had made the agreement with her family in order to free her from a forced marriage, but as I got to know her, I had grown to love her. Not only was she very pretty, but also kind and did everything she could to help the people on Berk. Just being near her made me want to smile. I wanted her to know my feelings, but I just had no words to tell her with.

She came over with a bowl of the stuff she had made, a rag, and some gauze bandages. I took off my shirt. I noticed her face turn slightly red. She dipped the rag into the liquid and rubbed it over my wounds. It was weird, it didn't hurt at all.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I-I've never done this for a guy before."

I laughed a little, when I noticed something over in the corner of my eye. She started wrapping the gauze over my cuts and scrapes and I noticed that it was a book.

"What is that?" I asked.

She looked over to see what I was referring to, "Oh, that, it's nothing, just palm reading." She finished bandaging me, "Y-you need some rest, you get upstairs to lay down, I'll bring you up some water for you in a minute."

I sighed and went upstairs to my room. I sat up in my bed and she came up with some water just like she had promised.

"You need to sleep, you should be at least mostly healed by morning."

"(Y/n)?" She looked at me, and I held out my hand to her, "Would you read mine?" She sighed as I patted the spot on my bed next to me gesturing for her to sit down, which she did.

She held my hand up to her eyes and took a deep breath.

She lightly traced the lines on my palm with her index finger. "Hmm..." She started, "I can see that you are very kind, and intelligent. You have a lot of enthusiasm for life," she paused and made eye contact with me, then immediately looked back at my hand. "You're creative, and eccentric, but in your own weird way... charming."

My whole body froze, did she just say that? "What did you say?"

She sighed, probably realizing what she had just said, "I-I uh..." She looked to the side, "I know you're all those things, even without looking at your palm."

"What are you saying then?"

"Hiccup, I know we're friends, and I don't want to ruin that, but the truth is," she covered her face with her hand, "I've been in love with you for a really long time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Things are going to start getting a little darker after this chapter, but nothing too bad. I think you all will like where I go with it. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Hiccup pov**

"What?" I asked her. I wasn't sure if I had actually heard what I had. I could've sworn she said she loved me.

She sighed, "I love you, I've loved you for a very long time..." She looked away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

I turned her had back to look at me again, "(y/n), I've been feeling the same way..." I smiled, not knowing what else to say, "I... Uh..."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Suddenly I felt her arms around me. She hugged me close, "Hiccup, I-"

I hugged her back and, she looked up at me, her eyes were wet, like she was crying a little, but she was smiling.

I wasn't exactly sure which one of us had initiated it, but the next thing I noticed was our lips lightly touching. Hers were soft despite the coldness. She wrapped her arms around me as mine went around her waist. Our lips touched again, but this time with more force in it. I moved a hand up to lightly touch her hair and we parted. Our faces were both visibly red. Toothless stuck his head through the window, and Cedrych made a noise from where he was on the floor. (Y/n) quickly stood up still blushing. "Well uh... So are we...?"

"I guess so," I nodded and smiled.

"Well, then I'll get myself to be now too." She looked at me, then leaned an quickly kissed me on the cheek, "Goodnight, Hiccup," she said and she headed to the small room that my dad had let her have.

I smiled, "Goodnight, (y/n)." I laid on my back and Toothless climbed in. I reached my arm up and pet his snout. "That just happened, Bud." He made a small noise and looked at me with his dragon-type smile.

**Reader pov**

I could stop blushing as much as I tried, I just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Hiccup shared my feelings!

I finally fell asleep, but I not for long. I was awoken by a nightmare. It was nothing but darkness, and a voice, calling me, only it wasn't a dream.

I sat up looking down at Cedrych. "Thank the gods it was just a dream..." Then I heard it again, that voice. I had to find it.

I grabbed my satchel, and Cedrych hopped inside. I snuck out of the house as quietly as possible without waking anyone. I ran outside and got out of the village without anyone seeing me, at least that I noticed.

The further I went into the forest, the louder the voice became. It called my name until I heard it right behind me.

Before I knew it there was a hand over my mouth and an arm around my waist.

I gasped, struggled, and tried to scream, but my noises were muffled by the hand. A female voice whispered in my ear, "Hush, hush, (y/n), it's me."

She let me go and I turned around. The young woman removed her cloak to review a familiar face.

My eyes widened, "Nerys?!"

She nodded. Nerys was my cousin, the only child of my father's sister. She was older than me by a year. We had been pretty close a children, until her mother, my aunt, died and her father took her to wander on their own.

I smiled widely an hugged her, "What happened?! What are you doing here?!"

She brushed the hair out of her face, "Well, my dad left me to travel with this group of witches known just as The Sisters. We were traveling and I saw you here, I saw that you're with those Vikings, and I knew I had to do something." She grabbed my face, "Did they hurt you?! What horrible things have they done?!"

I pushed her off, "Nothing! My parents sent me here three years ago!"

"You've been forced to marry one of them! It's worse than I thought!" She took my hand and tried to pull me, "We'll save you, come with us, and you'll never have to be part of that savage tribe again!"

"No!" I pulled my hand away, "They're not savages, and they're not what you think they are!" I paused, "Hiccup got me out of the forced marraige, he's been so kind and such a good friend to me! I'm happy there!"

Nerys sighed and looked at me, "So, you're one of them?"

"Sort of, I still practice witchcraft, and they're actually pretty peaceful."

She hugged me, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Then I got an idea, "You should come with me!"

"What?!"

"Come to the village, meet Hiccup and the others, they would love to have you there!"

My cousin shook her head, "I can't, I'm part of The Sisters now." She smiled and took my hands in hers, "But please, will you meet me here tomorrow night at this time? I want you to meet them!"

I thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Alright," I agreed.

"Make sure you're alone, they won't take kindly to anyone else."

We both nodded and parted ways. Cedrych poked his head out of my satchel. "It's Nerys, it'll be fine, none of them have to know."


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter starts getting a little darker, but yeah. The dark magic scene is slightly based on the opening scene in _The_ Crucible, the movie, and described in the play (by Arthur Miller if you didn't already know that). Anyway, enjoy and please review, thank you.**

**Hiccup pov**

I woke up to Toothless nudging my arm as usual, "Hey, Bud." I sat up and gasped. I didn't feel any pain from where my wounds had been. I removed the gauze to find nothing but scars. I had never healed that quickly! No one could, it wasn't possible!

I jumped down and knocked on (y/n)'s door. Weirdly, there was no answer. She was a light sleeper so she would always wake up when I knocked or at least answer if she had woken up before me. I knocked again, and there was still no answer. I sighed and opened the door. She was asleep. Toothless made a noise trying to look too, and that woke her up.

"W-what?" She sat up, "Oh, hi..."

"Sorry, you seem more tired than usual. Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah," she yawned, "Everything is fine, just had some trouble getting to sleep is all."

"Oh, alright, well, I'm all healed. I wanted to thank you for doing that."

I showed her my arm.

"You're welcome, whatever I can do to help."

"Toothless and I are going to go out flying, so we'll see you later so you can sleep some more."

"Thank you."

I closed the door, "Come on, Toothless." We went downstairs and outside where we found Astrid right outside the door. "Astrid? W-what are you doing here?"

Se sighed, "I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Okay, what is it?" I was a little concerned.

"You know how I've made myself the unofficial night watch for the village? Well, I saw (y/n) last night and followed her into the woods."

"What?" Why would she have gone into the woods by herself so late at night?

"She met someone in the woods, I don't know who, I didn't hear everything."

"You don't think that she's... like Heather?"

"No," she shook her head, "She's been here for years, if she was going to she would have done it by now."

"Can you keep a watch on her if she goes out again."

She nodded, "I'm on it."

"Good, I'll talk to her once she gets up."

I waited downstairs until I heard the footsteps of (y/n) finally coming down. She looked surprised to see me.

"Good morning, Hiccup, I thought you would be gone by now."

I smiled and patted the seat next to me and she sat down there. "You're usually up earlier, did you not sleep last night?"

"I uh, just had some trouble falling asleep is all, nothing to worry about."

I covered her hand on the table with my own, "You know, you can talk to me about anything. You don't have to be afraid."

She tucked her fingers to her palm under my hand, "I know that, and I'm not afraid."

I sighed, "I want you to come with us today."

"What?"

I grabbed her wrist, "Come with us today, I want to show you something." I pulled her, she didn't try to fight me, and followed. We met Toothless outside and I got in his back pulling (y/n) on behind me. She held onto me tightly as we took off. We flew for a while until we reached the island that we had found the day before.

I landed Toothless, and we both got off. "We've been discovering new islands. Look," I pointed to her, "That's where we crash landed yesterday, but this," I turned her around, "Is what I wanted to show you."

She gasped slightly seeing the view. The way the sunlight hit the rocks and the water was perfect. "Oh my gosh," she covered her mouth, "It's beautiful, but how did you find it?"

"Same as the others, completely by accident." I sat on the ground, and motioned for her to take a seat beside me, which she did.

We sat there speechless for awhile until she broke the silence, "It's almost perfect, like you could just reach out and touch it." She reached out her arm. "Why did you bring me here though?"

I patted Toothless' head, I've been leaving you alone and I guess I felt bad, I mean, wither what happened last night and all-"

"It's alright," she interrupted, "It's not like I'm sitting around doing nothing, I've been working on things."

"Things. What kind of things?"

She gently leaned her head on my shoulder, "Mostly magic, but it's nothing you need to be concerned over." She closed her eyes, "I want to help people, and improve the lives of the people on Berk." She took my hand in her own, "And one day, when you're chief, I promise to do everything I can to help you"

"I hugged her, "I know, but hopefully I won't be becoming chief for awhile, of at all." I kissed the top of her head, "But that's sweet."

She hugged me back hiding her face in my arm, "I love you..."

I smiled, "I love you too."

**Reader pov**

We got back to the island an the village late. I was so happy just being with him that we lost track of time. Not to mention myself being so flustered that I nearly forgot about Nerys.

I waited until they were all asleep, and just like the previous night, I had Cedrych stay in my satchel and I snuck out of the village into the forest. Nerys was right where she had been the night before.

"(Y/n)!" My cousin hugged me tightly, then noticing a hair on my cloak. She removed it, "This isn't yours, who's is it?" She held it up to her face.

"It must be Hiccup, nothing to worry about."

"Yes, I'm sure." She slipped it into her pocket. She grabbed my hand, "Come with me." We ran through the forest until we got to an opening where roughly a dozen women at a range of ages were waiting for us around a low fire heating a large cauldron. Nerys bowed to the one in the center sitting cross-legged, "I have brought my cousin, (y/n), the girl I told you about."

The woman looked at me, but I couldn't see her face the way the lighting was. "Very well, she will be a wonderful asset to us."

I shook my head and waved my hands in front of me, "No no, I am not joining anything, I am only here at Nerys' request."

She nodded, "Join us for tonight, then perhaps you will change your mind, dear child."

Everyone gathered around the cauldron, standing except for the woman that I safely assumed was the group's leader. The woman took out a knife, which I assumed was their athame, as I had my own back in the village.

They began passing it around, curing their hand just enough to draw blood, and dripping three drops each into the cauldron. Nerys passed it to me, but I hesitated. She looked to me, then grabbed the knife in my hand and drew blood for me, holding my hand over the cauldron until three drops of my blood had been added. I passed it to the next member.

The woman began chanting as did everyone else, a spell that I did not recognize.

They chanted, until the woman yelled, "OMDOR!" She looked around the circle, "Now as you wish, for revenge on those who wish to destroy us! Cast what you wish upon them!" She passed around a glass bottle of some potion, I had no idea what it was.

The first women took a sip and held her hands over the cauldron, "Bring them misery! May they all suffer for what they have done wrong!"

The next did the same, "Bring them plague! Death!"

It wasn't long before I heard screaming, and sinister laughter. These women were losing control of themselves. I heard yells of terrible things, such as, "Kill their crops and livestock!" And, "May their children die and suffer before their eyes!" I was afraid, I looked to Nerys, but she was doing just as they were. She danced crazily, and screamed, even worse once she drank whatever was in that bottle.

It was passed to me, and I knew what I had to do. I raised it above my head and smashed it on the ground. Everyone stopped. Some still laughed, and others yelled, "What have you done?!"

"No! This is not the way! Yes, we have been wronged, it is true, but revenge is not the way! And the people of Berk have done nothing to us! They have been kind and welcomed me as one of them! You wish horrible things upon them, but they have done no wrong to you! Black magic has corrupted all of you to be blind to that!" I looked to Nerys, "Especially you! You have lost yourself! You cannot possibly tell me that this is good!"

The woman stood up, "Enough!" She motioned for several of the other to hold me down, "If you will not join us, then your blood will be spilt in the name of our purpose!"

They held the knife to my throat, and Nerys spoke to me, "You have become one of them. You've sided with them, so you are now my enemy, and for your own good, you must die!"

I thought I was a goner, and I felt Cedrych leap out of my satchel, hissing. Several of them screamed, "A dragon!" He jumped and one of them, taking her down, but he was only one small dragon and could not take them all.

Just them there was a loud screech from the sky. Fire was shot at the cauldron and the witches all backed away. I felt someone grab my hand an Cedrych jump back into the satchel.

"Hurry!" They yelled. I could tell by the voice and the shape of the dragon it was Astrid! I climbed up behind her on Stormfly and we were able to escape.

We landed back in Berk, and Astrid yelled, "What was that?!"

I sighed and wiped a tear, "I-I don't know, but my cousin... She's..."

"They're going to attack, we have to tell Hiccup and his dad!"

"No!" I grabbed her shoulder, "Everyone will go into a panic which is the last thing we need. They can't get into the village or cast any direct spells on it, the place is protected. We just need to keep hidden until they give up and leave. I know their type, they will leave eventually."

"Okay, but how are we gonna get rid of them?"

"...I don't know..."

Third person omniscient pov

The leader of The Sisters stood up, "We've lost her, she could have been our key to destroying those against us!"

Another said, "She has something special, I can sense it, she just doesn't know it yet."

Nerys grabbed the hair out of her pocket, "Calm yourselves my sisters, she will join us, if we know the right strings to pull, and I believe I know them."


	13. Chapter 13

**So, not much else to say about this chapter other than what's in it. Enjoy, and please review! Thank you for reading!**

**Hiccup pov**

It was like usual again, (y/n) was waiting downstairs in the morning by the time I came down. Toothless followed me and I sat next to her.

"Good morning," I smiled at her.

She smiled back avoiding eye contact, "Good morning."

I went to touch her hand and she quickly pulled it away before I could. It was then that I noticed she had been cut. "Woah, what happened?" She hugged her hand to her chest, not saying anything. She did not want me to know whatever had happened to her. "Let me see?" I asked. She sighed and laid her hand palm up on the table so I could see. She had obviously been cut by a knife, but when? We had been together all day the day before, and how could she have done it in her sleep? "That looks fairly deep," I commented.

She pulled it away, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

I pulled her close to me into an embrace. "Please, tell me the truth," I implored.

She shook her head, "I-I can't."

"But please, (y/n)-"

"I'm sorry, it's nothing, don't worry yourself," she forced a smile, "I will make that stuff I used to heal you, and I'll be fine in just a few hours."

I sighed, giving up, "Alright," I stood up, "I suppose you won't be joining us today?"

"No," she looked worried, "But I would suggest that you stay in the village, at least today..."

"Why?" I was confused.

"I uh... Well, Astrid wanted to fly with you today, practice for dragon racing and stuff..."

That was weird. Astrid always practiced alone for the dragon games so no one would know her training secrets. Though I didn't think that (y/n) would lie to me.

"Alright," I said, "But you take care of yourself."

I left to meet Astrid at the ring.

**Reader pov**

I went out to the forest alone to see if I could find anything The Sisters may have left behind. If they did, it might give me some kind of clue on how to get them to leave.

I was rather jumpy, afraid that at any moment they would find me, but I had Cedrych on my shoulder, and wasn't too far from the village, so if I screamed someone would hear me.

I heard a rustle from above in a tree. I gasped as jumped and my dragon stood to attention. I looked up and sighed with relief seeing that it was only a squirrel.

I continued getting closer to where we had been the night before, until I saw something shining in the sunlight on the ground a few feet in front of me. I ran over and picked it up. It was a pendent, similar to mine, but the color was different. It must have been one of their relics. They must have lost it in the confusion when Astrid saved me. I put it in my satchel, and continued several paces until I heard the snapping of a twig from behind me.

I spun around to see Nerys, with two of the younger members of that group, probably a few years older, but it really didn't matter. Both my dragon and I stood at attention ready to defend ourselves.

"What do you want?" I asked, not letting my guard down.

"Calm down," said Nerys, "We're only here to talk."

"How can I believe that? You tried to murder me last night!"

"Believe me, (y/n), we do not want to kill you."

"We only want you to join us," said another one of them.

I glared at them, "You should leave this island and leave the people of Berk alone! Why would I ever join your group when I am against any kind of black magic?!"

"We have our ways," said the one who had not yet spoken. "What are your feelings for that boy?"

"He's my friend, and he has done nothing to you, and has only been kind to me!"

My cousin smirked, "Come now (y/n), we can tell just by how you speak of him that it's more than that."

"What are you talking about?!" I stepped back, still standing firmly.

"You love him, and would do anything to protect him. So..." She pulled out a wax doll with a strand of brown hair attached to the top of the head. I knew who's it was and what they were planning to do. "We have this, we could kill him at any moment, even right now."

"You wouldn't!"

"We won't, if you join us."

With that Cedrych leaped off my shoulder blowing a fireball at them, and myself taking out my athame.

The three of them laughed, "You wouldn't kill, but we would." One of them took the doll and a needle and scraped the doll's right leg with the tip. I heard a scream from the village that could only be Hiccup's.

"Stop!" I yelled. They looked at me, "I-I'll do anything you want! J-just don't hurt him anymore!"

Nerys smirked at me again, "You have until midnight to meet us here. If you're not here, then we will kill him, and don't even think about bringing your dragon along." With that, they ran off into the forest. I collapsed on my knees and sobbed into my hands. Cedrych nuzzled my arm.

"I don't want to... but... I can't let him get hurt..."

**Hiccup pov**

I got back home after a long day of practicing. I had no idea what had happened, but my right leg, the only one I still fully had, had been cut up pretty bad. To my surprise, (y/n) already had some of the healing stuff ready, as if she had known.

After bandaging me up, we sat together on my bed like we did last time.

"Thanks for healing me again," I thanked her.

She smiled, "It's no big deal, I had a feeling you would be coming back beat up again."

I rolled my eyes, "You had to put it that way." She laughed and hugged me, "Uh... Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered, but didn't sound very convincing. She hid her face against my chest, Toothless looked at me a little confused.

I pet her hair for a moment, and lifted her chin to look at me. We were silent as I gently closed the distance between our lips.

The kiss was sweet and soft, neither of us pushing hard against the other. I wiped the tears from her eyes, and I pulled apart, "Really, tell me what's wrong."

She quickly turned to the side wiping her eyes. "I-it's nothing... I-I must be allergic to something." I raised an eyebrow, but she didn't seem to notice. "I'm tired, and you probably need your sleep also." She kisses my cheek, "Goodnight, Hiccup," she patted Toothless' head on the way to her room, "Goodnight Toothless," and she shut the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to make a point that any spell that I use in this story are not mine, and are traditionally believed spells that I have found in my research. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Reader pov**

I waited until everyone was asleep again. I closed the door as quietly as possible. I headed towards the stairs and glanced behind me to see both Cedrych and Toothless following close behind. They looked sad, like they knew that I was leaving for good.

Cedrych nuzzled my ankle and Toothless nudged my arm so I would pet his head.

I sighed and knelt down. I let Cedrych on my lap, "I'm sorry, boy, but I can't let them hurt Hiccup or anyone on Berk. I have to go..." I held back tears, "You need to stay and help protect everyone." I patted Toothless, "I don't want to leave, but you already know that." He made a noise and looked up at me sadly with his big green eyes, "I'm sorry, but you need to stay here. Please, protect Hiccup, and don't let him come after me, for his own good." He made another noise as if he was crying.

I turned around to see Hiccup sleeping in his bed. I sighed and quietly walked over. I tried to keep from crying, but I couldn't help a few tears from falling. He was so peaceful sleeping, almost childlike. I took out the pendant that I had found in the woods and hung it on his bed post. I wiped some tears from my eyes, "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I love you, and I just want you to be safe, which is why I have to leave." I gently kissed the tips of my fingers, and lightly touched his cheek. He shifted a little and groaned. I gasped quietly afraid that he might wake up. I froze, until he took a breath and seemed to relax. More tears fell, "I love you..."

I quickly went downstairs, trying to stay quiet. The last thing I saw before leaving was the sad eyes of the two dragons.

It wasn't long before I got into the forest, and met The Sisters.

"So, you came," said the leader woman.

"Yes, I'm here," I held out my hand, "Now give me the doll."

She motioned for Nerys to hand me the doll, which she did.

"Now since I'm here, we'll leave Berk?"

The leader shook her head, "Once you have been initiated in the ceremony, then yes, we will leave Berk."

"And when will that be?"

"When we reach out destination in the center of the island, and when the moon is covered in darkness."

I sighed, that wouldn't be for another week.

She pointed her staff at me, "Drop your satchel." I did and she hit it hard with her bag, "Can't risk you bringing thy dragon of yours."

"We will stay away from the village?"

"If you do what we want."

Nerys put her arm around my shoulders, "You'll like it with us, it's like a family with us."

I frowned holding back tears as I looked back to the village for one last time before we disappeared in the forest.

**Hiccup pov**

I had opened the door and something tackled me. I fell to the floor, and I lifted my head to see on my chest was Cedrych. Toothless was nudging me, they both looked upset about something.

I yelled for (y/n). "(Y/n)! Cedrych seems upset about something!" There was no answer. The terrible terror looked at me, and then to her door. I sighed and got up going up to the door and knocking. "(Y/n)! Do you know what's wrong with your dragon? He seems upset." Again, there was no answer. I knocked again, "(y/n)?!" I opened the door to find the room empty. That was weird. She would never have gone out without taking Cedrych with her. The green dragon climbed onto my shoulder, and Toothless followed close behind me as I ran outside.

I found Astrid outside with Stormfly. "Have you seen (y/n)?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Not today or yesterday, why?"

"She's gone!" Her eyes widened. I have her a look, "Do you know something that I don't?"

She looked at me nervously, "She's gone off with them?!"

"With who?!"

"This group, they called themselves The Sisters, I think, and they want her to join them, and they're gonna do something really bad! I don't know why she would, but she must have!"

I grabbed her shoulders, "Where would they be?!"

"I don't know, somewhere in the forest, but they could be off the island by now! What do we do?!"

I thought for a second, "We have to find her and bring her back, they could hurt her." I sighed, "We'll get the other dragon riders together, and we'll go search for her!"

She nodded, "Got it!" And she headed off to gather the others.

I ran back to my house to get things that I would need. I was upstairs when I noticed something hanging in my bed post that I hadn't noticed before. I picked it up. It was a pendant, like the one (y/n) wore, but it was a little different. I put it around my neck. This could help us find her, the dragons will smell them.

The six of us gathered together. We passed the pendant around so all of our dragons could take in the scent. "We need to stay together. Astrid said that group seemed to be using dark magic, and we don't want to risk losing any of our own." I paused, "Lets go find her," and we took off.

**Reader pov**

I sat in a circle with the sisters. They were doing something, so I listened in.

Nerys was crushing ingredients in a crucible. She said, "Powdered mixture of a dove's heart, a sparrow's liver, a swallow's womb, and a hare's kidney," she cut herself, "And the user's blood," she dripped some of her own blood into the mixture.

"That's a love potion, isn't it?" I asked.

She nodded, "In case any of those Vikings come after you, we will have to distract them, and as we promised, not hurt them."

I nodded, "But that will also affect women, which includes you."

"Which is why," she chanted something, "I've made it only to affect men, the last thing we need is the user falling in love with herself. That's happened to us before."

I chuckled a little, the first time I had since leaving. I sighed, "Nerys, you're still that girl I used to play with, why are you with these women? You know what they do is wrong, don't you?"

She looked away, "It's how we've learned to survive. We cannot live in peace with the way the world is going now, so we must destroy those who plan to destroy us."

"But the Hairy Hooligan tribe, they haven't done anything to you!"

"Not yet, but they will change just as the people back home had, and will try to kill you!"

"You're wrong-"

"Am I?" She interrupted, "I've made my choice to protect our people, that is why I am here." She stormed off.

No, Hiccup would never let anyone harm me. None of the Vikings on Berk would wish for my death, she was wrong about them.


	15. Chapter 15

**I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my story and for the people who take the time to review. Next chapter, the witches are going to start going after Hiccup. I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading and please review!**

**Third Person Omniscient pov**

The six riders landed near a clearing and dismounted their dragons. Hiccup motioned for the others to stop, "Did you hear that?" The others shook their heads, "Bud, you and the other dragons wait here for a minute, we're gonna go check it out." He patted his dragon on the head and they climbed over the rocks into the clearing.

Everything looked natural enough, but Hiccup couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right about it, like they were being watched. Astrid pointed to something suddenly, "Hiccup, look!" They all looked up in that direction to see three young women, only a few years older than they were, hiding on the rocks in the shadows of the trees. Each of them held a broomstick. One Astrid seemed to recognize, "You!" She yelled, "You're the one who-"

The blond-haired young lady was interrupted by that girl, "Ah yes, the one who interfered." She jumped down, "We were hoping not to have to deal with you, but sadly that's not a reality. I'm rather impressed that you've come so close to our camp, but unfortunately for you, we can't let you go any further." She smirked as the other two jumped down as well.

Hiccup stepped forward, "Where is (y/n)?! What are you doing to her?!"

She shook her head at the young Viking, "Now now, so many questions," she took something from a bag she had hanging from her belt, "Calm yourself," she threw some kind of powder into the air around them.

At that, all one could hear was the dropping of weapons. The boys looked to Nerys like they had just seen the love of their life. Astrid and Ruffnut looked at them confused. Nerys sighed, "I didn't expect them to have girl soldiers as well, but at least we can take them," she looked to her two companions. Astrid lifted her axe, but before she could do anything, it flew out of her hands and was thrown in the other direction.

One of the witches laughed. "Now, sit down," and with magic the two forced the female Vikings to sit on the ground, unable to get up. "We need to make sure you don't interfere with our plans again."

Nerys smirked as all four if the boys surrounded her. She had an eye on Hiccup, "So you're the one my cousin is so obviously in love with." Nerys noticed the pendant around his neck, and ran her index finger over it, "How sweet, she left this for you." She grabbed his chin tilting his head left, then right, "You're quite a handsome young man, but still a Viking!" She pushed him over.

A roar was heard from close by. That seemed to snap the out of the spell.

**Hiccup pov**

I didn't know what had just happened. I just remember being woken up by Toothless' roar. The first thing I saw after that gap I seemed to have missed was Toothless in front of me, growling and the witch.

The three of them backed away slowly, even more so when the other dragons showed themselves.

"A night fury!" Said one of them.

"He's no ordinary human!" Said another.

They looked terrified, and the one I would later know as Nerys said, "We must retreat! That thing, it's too powerful!" They mounted their brooms and took off.

Toothless helped me up and I yelled, "Where is (y/n)?!" But they were already gone. I patted Toothless, "We'll get them, Bud, I know we will." If we searched from the skies they would just see us and run. We had to be sneaky if we were going to find them and get (y/n) back.

**Reader pov**

It was starting to get dark. Since being with The Sisters I hadn't done much other than study my own books, and eating the small amounts of food they gave me. It wasn't a lot, but enough so I wasn't feeling hungry all the time.

Nerys an the two others who had gone along with her returned looking very worried. They went right to the leader woman, who I now knew they called her the High Priestess, and addressed her as their mistress, so I had not been able to learn her actual name.

The three of them knelt before her. Nerys spoke, "We have encountered a group of six young Vikings, and they seem to be searching for her."

The High Priestess asked, "I assume that the three of you were able to take care of them."

"We were in the process, but as we feared, they are all dragon riders, and that boy, he has trained a night fury! In addition, he has a pendant, one of our relics!"

The next thing I heard was a loud smack. The High Priestess had slapped Nerys hard enough to make that loud sound. "You allowed for them to escape?!"

Nerys was nearly in tears, the other two trying not to look at her, but I could tell they were concerned. "Th-they would have killed us, mistress, we had no choice but to flee..." She breathed, "But he is looking for her, if we were able to obtain him, we would have even greater power than we had ever imagined."

The woman thought for a moment, "It is true (y/n) is much more powerful than she allows herself to be. She just needs to learn that power she possesses. However, that boy, to be able to tame a night fury, he is something spectacular, and even just his blood would give us unimaginable power."

They had called me powerful, but no one ever had before. Was I? Although that didn't matter to me at the moment. They were going to try to capture Hiccup using me as bait! I had to do something, but what. At the moment all I could really do was hope that they would not find me.

It was night, an everyone in the group seemed a little on edge.

I needed some quiet, so once I found a moment, I snuck into a dark area in the trees. I was about to sit down when I felt something wrap around my waist and a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream.

I struggled until I heard a familiar voice say, "Where is she, and what are you planning?"

I gasped and opened my eyes. He uncovered my mouth once I stopped trying to get away. "Hiccup?"

He gasped and quickly pulled away. His eyes widened as he saw that it was me. "(Y/n)..." He hugged me close as I hugged him back. It had only been a day since we had last seen one another, but it seemed like so much longer. I reached my hands up to tangle my fingers in his messy brown locks. He cupped both of my cheeks with his hands and kissed me lightly on the lips.

We missed each other, and from what I felt, I needed to be near him, and I couldn't stand us being apart for long. We pulled apart. Tears threatened to pour out of my eyes and we kissed again, this time with more passion.

We broke the second kiss for air and took a short moment to stare into each other's eyes. He smiled, "We need to get you out of here and back to the village."

I looked down and shook my head, "No, we can't, they'll just come after me. I'm sorry, but I have to go with them..."

He lifted my chin up to look at him. I glanced at Toothless who was tight behind him, and I saw Cedrych poke his head from behind Hiccup as well. "We can handle them, but you can't leave, we need you... I need you."

I sighed, I was once again holding back tears, "Hiccup, they'll kill you... I can't let that happen."

He kisses my cheek, "That won't happen, I promise."

"But Hiccup-"

"Sh... Just come with us..."

"I can't! Not now," I then heard a sound coming from the camp. I lightly pushed him away, "Please go, I don't want them to find you."

"I'm not leaving without you!" He refused.

"Please, Hiccup, I am begging you, please go... I'll find a way to get back to the village, but right now you need to go!"

He sighed and nodded and quickly disappeared into the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

**The last couple of days have been very busy for me, and I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I promise that the next one will be longer and more eventful. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Reader pov**

I sighed in relief. He had gotten away, and was safe, at least for now.

"Well now, you two certainly can't stand being separated." I jumped a little as I looked behind. Nerys stood looking down at me. She shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell them," she offered a hand and helped me up, "I'd get slapped again."

I sighed, "Honestly, Nerys, how did you get involved with these women?"

She looked down at her feet, "My father, he was struggling. He was shunned by everyone in the village we were living in ever since my mother had passed. Everyone found out that she used magic shortly after her death. He couldn't take t anymore. He wanted his suffering to end, but also for me to be cared for. So, when he met The Sisters, he entrusted me into their care, and I've been with them ever since." She looked up at the sky, "I miss him, but I knew if I didn't go with them, I would only cause him more pain. The Sisters, they took care of me, and taught me all these things that my mother wasn't able to. "

"You know what they do us wrong, don't you?"

She nodded, "Yes, but I was sworn to the coven in my initiation ceremony, as they wanted to do with you."

"Wanted?"

"They're planning to lure Hiccup here, and negotiate a trade."

I gasped, "So they are going to use me as bait?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but you can-"

"Excuse me!" A voice came from behind us, "But aren't you supposed to remain in the High Priestess' sight at all times?!"

Nerys flinched, and I stood up, "I am not yours to control, and I will not be used in this way! I won't let you have Hiccup or anyone else important to me!" I took Nerys' hand who was looking at me as if I were a mad woman, "That includes her!"

The older woman grabbed me tightly by my upper arm, an dragged me back. I screamed and struggled in protest, but to no avail.

They threw me to the ground in front of the High Priestess. "I found her hiding," the woman explained.

The High Priestess removed her athame from its sheath, and used the flag edge to lift up my chin to look at her. She took a deep breath and looked forward at the others, "The dragon boy is nearby! I can sense it, she's been with him recently!"

I yelled, "Leave him alone!"

She pointed at me, "You will be silent!"

I shook my head standing up, "No. I won't let you hurt him, or any of them, and I will not be used as bait!" I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I knew now for sure that they were after Hiccup, and I needed to at least warn him.

I grabbed one of their broomsticks from the ground and mounted it as I pushed off the ground. I flew fast, but the members of the coven that went after me were just as fast. I yelled out for them loudly, "Hiccup?! Toothless?! Astrid?! Anyone-?!"

I was shoved from the side and I felt myself falling.

**Hiccup pov**

Cedrych lifted up and he looked around like he heard something. "What is it?" I asked. He hissed and Toothless seemed to understand him and jumped up. He nudged me and motioned for me to get on. "Is it (y/n)?" He made a noise as if to say 'yes'. I stood up, "Everyone! Astrid! Fishlegs! Ruff and Tuff! Snotlout! We gotta go!"

We were able to get flying again, and followed where Cedrych wanted to go to find her. If he was freaking out, then that meant that she was in trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, I've been busy with personal issues, as well as getting back to school. As promised this chapter is longer and a lot happens. Warning, a little bit of character death here. It's nothing too graphic, but just letting people know in case they are sensitive to that kind of thing. This is not the end of this story, there will be a few more chapters, although I really enjoy writing this, so I guess if people want me to I will write more, but not in this story, but it will still be Hiccup and this version of the Reader. Anyways, thank you to everyone for reading, and please review.**

**Hiccup pov**

We landed near where I had met with her only an hour before. We seemed to be safely hidden in the trees, but we could see them. They were all wearing black hooded cloaks, like (y/n), but these ones had some kind of symbol on it, probable the crest if the coven.

They were surrounding a small fire, and I could see (y/n). She was on the ground, and looked to have her arms an legs tied. I motioned for the others to stay hidden. I wasn't sure how we were going to do it, but I knew that somehow we had to get her out of there.

I watched them. One was right next to (y/n), looking almost as if she were comforting her.

I waited a few moments before using hand signals to tell the others when to come out and attack. We jumped out with our dragons. I glared at the woman who looked to be in charge, "Let her go, and we'll leave you alone! Just let her come back, no, come home with us." I shook my head, "We don't want to fight, nor do we want to hurt anyone."

The woman laughed, "You Vikings are familiar with the concept of trading, correct?"

I nodded, "What do you want?"

She smirked, "Well, (y/n) has something that not many of us have. She has a strong spirit, and she has love in her life, and those things make her powerful. However, a boy who has succeeded in training a night fury," she pointed at me, "Would benefit our coven with even more power. We will let her go, and leave your village untouched."

"The people and dragons will all be safe?"

She smiled, "On my word."

I sighed, and looked over to my friends. They shook they heads and held a tight grip on their weapons. (Y/n) was quickly shaking her head. I tilted my head back towards the woman and nodded, "Okay, just let her go."

Before I could do anything else, I roar came from behind me, followed by five others. Toothless and the other dragons leaped out of their hiding place ready to attack. However, suddenly they started freaking out as if they had seen... "An eel?" I questioned to myself. I was about to run to their aid, as did the others when the woman interrupted.

"Don't bother," she said with a cackle, "We can't have them interfering with our deal, so I coasted a spell that makes them see what they're afraid of." She smirked and I glared.

"Fine, then let her go and I'll go with you."

She nodded and motioned for the other women to release (y/n).

(Y/n) shouted, "Hiccup! Don't do this!"

I sighed, "It's the only way to keep you and everyone else safe. I looked back at the woman in charge, "May I at least say goodbye to her?"

"High Priestess, I do not think that would be very wise-"

She cut the other woman off, "Yes, I'll allow you young pathetic lovers a final farewell," she scoffed.

(Y/n) hurried over and I took her into an embrace. She was crying against my chest, begging, "Hiccup, it's a trap, please, don't do this, they'll kill you!"

I held her close, "I'm sorry, but it's too late, it's already done." She looked up at me and I gently kissed her forehead, "Go with Astrid and the others. Help take care of Berk and make sure Toothless is alright."

She shook her head, "I'm not letting you do this!"

"(Y/n) there's no other choice!" Suddenly I was pushed away from her by some weird force. I felt myself being pulled backwards and the High Priestess gripped my shoulders tightly.

"That's enough of that! Now the dragon boy is ours!"

There was a voice that was unfamiliar to me coming from behind. She yelled, "No!" And the next thing I knew, I was in the ground looking up at the High Priestess and the girl who had been next to (y/n) clanking their swords against one another.

**Reader pov**

"Nerys?!" I watched as my cousin had attacked the High Priestess on her own will, but why?/

Immediately the other members of the coven went to her aid, and that's when Astrid and the others joined in, keeping them from stopping Nerys.

The problem was that Nerys had never been very physically strong, much like myself, and she could hold the High Priestess off for a few minutes, but in the end would be no match for her.

Just as I had expected, Nerys was knocked down and the High Priestess was ready to go after Hiccup, whom was still frozen in shock. I didn't even take any time to think, my body just moved and I had my athame against hers, keeping her from reaching Hiccup.

"Hiccup! You have to get up!" I yelled to him, and he jumped up pulling out his flame sword. He took my hand and both the amulets we wore flashes for only a second. I didn't know what it was at the time, but somehow I felt stronger.

The High Priestess back away slightly, taking in what she was seeing, but she narrowed her eyes, and went back to attacking him. I suddenly felt myself knocked back onto the ground, my athame landing near the dragons. At the same time I watched as Hiccup's flame sword flew out of his hands and sticking into the ground behind the High Priestess. Hiccup was also knocked to the ground again.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't do it fast enough. I screamed, "Hiccup watch out!"

Once again Nerys got in her way with a sword to keep her from Hiccup. The sound of swords clanging against each other were loud, but stopped abruptly when I heard Nerys gasp in pain. The High Priestess had run my cousin through, and she landed on the ground groaning in pain.

"Nerys!" I yelled, and ran over to them.

The woman raised her sword over her head, using magic to keep Hiccup on the ground so he couldn't get away, "Die! Dragon boy!" She was about to swing it down to kill him, but I held my hands out, knowing that my powers weren't strong enough to stop her, but her arms stopped. She couldn't move the sword any closer to him.

Nerys was struggling to breathe. I rushed to help her even though I knew there was nothing I could do for her at this point. I kept my hands out towards Hiccup, and yelled, "Nerys!"

From behind the High Priestess, Nerys picked up Hiccup's flame sword, being able to lift it up just above the ground. She gasped a breath and said, "Die!" Nerys touched the flame to the High Priestess' long cloak.

The woman screamed. The fire quickly spread until there was no way of saving her. All we could hear was her blood-curdling screams of pain as she was being burned alive. I was still running over when Hiccup had stepped back and held me away from her. The worst part was that nobody did anything, they all just watched.

The screaming eventually stopped, and what was left of the woman's body fell the the ground.

I rushed over and shook my cousin, "Nerys! Nerys no!" I sobbed. She wouldn't answer. She was gone. Hiccup was beside me in an instant to comfort me. The others, even the rest of the coven gathered around her looking down. The dragons seemed to notice and all of them roared up the the sky, similar to a dog howling. The High Priestess was gone, but so was Nerys...


	18. Chapter 18

**I know the last chapter was a little sad, but this one is a lot happier. There is a time skip of about two years in the middle of this chapter, so a year after the events of How to Train Your Dragon 2. Thank you all for reading, and please review.**

**Hiccup pov**

It had been three days since the death of the High Priestess, an the young woman they called Nerys, who I learned had been (y/n)'s cousin. She had explained to me what had happened and she had left to protect me and everyone else on Berk. Understandably so, she seemed to have been absolutely torn by what she has witnessed. She had seen a woman burned alive, which she had been traumatized by as a child, and also watching someone close to her die.

I had tried to help her, but she would not leave her small room. She would allow me to come see her, even let Toothless stick his head in, but other than that she would stay alone in there with Cedrych and her books.

I sat at the table with my dad. I sighed. He looked up at me, "It'll be alright, Hiccup, just give her some time." He gently place a hand on my shoulder.

Just then there was a knock on our door. I looked down to see several women kneeling. I vaguely recognized them, but I knew they were from the coven. I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here, and what do you want?"

One if them raised her head to look at me, "We are here to ask for forgiveness, and in hopes to speak with you and (y/n)."

"I'm not sure she will. She has barely allowed me to see her since what happened..."

"Please, we need to speak with her as well."

I sighed, "Hang on..." I quickly went upstairs and to her door. I knocked, "(y/n)? I need you to come with me for a moment. (Y/n), please..."

To my surprise I heard her unlatch the door and open it. She was avoiding eye contact, "I saw them through the window," she said, "I will see them, but only if you're there with me." I nodded, taking her hand and leading her down.

The women were still there kneeling. One spoke up, "(y/n), we come here in peace to ask for forgiveness from both you and your husband."

We both looked a little shocked for a moment. (Y/n) started, "N-no... We're not... Uh..."

The other woman continued, "Nerys was a good friend to us, and after her murder by the High Priestess, we see the horrible things we have done, and wish to change."

(Y/n) nodded.

"We also wish to find your father and join his tribe. Would you know their approximate whereabouts?"

She thought for a moment, "Winter is on its way, so they should be heading south by now. "

They nodded, "Thank you."

I suddenly remembered the amulet I had! I reached into my pocket pulling it out, "I believe this belongs to you?"

One shook her head, "You keep it, you may be able to use it in the future." She looked at (y/n) one more time, "I am terribly sorry about Nerys, it was a loss for all of us," then back at me, "You've got a precious gem there, do not take her for granted." They all stood up and mounted their broomsticks and took off.

(Y/n) sighed, and wiped a few tears from her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, Cedrych on her shoulder and Toothless nudging her free hand, trying to make her feel better. "Thank you, Hiccup. Toothless, Cedrych, thank you too." We stayed like that, and I let her cry for a little while.

**Reader pov**

It had been two years since Nerys had died, and so many things had changed. Sadly, Hiccup's father and former chief of the tribe, Stoick the Vast, had been killed during the events with Drago's dragon army a year before. In his place, Hiccup had taken up the position of chief. He was much busier than he had been, but still made time for me, and dragon racing of course.

In addition, Hiccup's mother, Valka, had returned to the village after spending twenty years rescuing dragons in danger. We also had Eret, a former dragon trapper who had joined the village, although I didn't know much more about him other than Ruffnut had the hots for him.

As for me, things were different. Gobber allowed me to sell healing potions for minor injuries in his shop where he made and sold dragon saddles and other equipment. Although with the villagers all being Vikings, they needed a lot of the healing potion, sometimes more than I could keep up with, but I enjoyed the challenge at times.

Life was busy, but in a good way. For the most art I was happy, even considering I still lived in that small room in Hiccup's house.

Intense winter was close, and I could feel it. I wrapped myself in my black cloak and left the house with only Cedrych riding on my shoulder. I breathed seeing my breath in the air.

I would normally wake up so early to have some time to myself, and just walk around near the village. I had discovered it was the best time for thinking to myself.

Freshly fallen snow was on the ground, and the world seemed nearly silent. I stopped just to take in my surroundings when the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around to see two familiar figures coming towards me.

"Hiccup?" I asked, "What are you doing out here so early?"

After a few moments he reached me, "I could ask you the same question," he teased, and Toothless making a sound similar to a laugh, "I heard you leave, and there's been something on my mind recently that I've been wanting to talk to you about..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Cedrych hopped down from my shoulder and to the ground where he dug himself a hole in the snow and laid down in it.

I nodded, "Yes, what is it?"

He took in a deep breath, "You know, I accepted your parents' engagement offer because I felt bad for you at first. I knew that of you didn't stay here, you'd probably end up somewhere much worse, and I didn't want to see that happen."

I nodded, "I know."

"We were friends, and as time went on... Well... I grew to really like you... Or maybe... Love is the better word..."he paused looking at Toothless who gave him a nudge of reassurance, "And these past two years of being together, I realize that I love you... and I often think about why you originally came here..."

I was confused. What was he getting at?

He sighed, "I love you, (y/n), and the more I think about it... Well... The more I want to actually go through with it... The engagement and everything..."

My eyes widened. Was he saying that he wants to-?

Hiccup took both my hands in his, "I guess what I'm trying to say is," he tightly shut his eyes, "Will you marry me, (y/n)?"

I froze. It was an awkward silence. The only sound was a cry-like noise from Toothless, who seemed sad that I hadn't answered.

Hiccup shut his eyes, sighed, and clenched his teeth, "I knew this wasn't a good time... I don't know why I felt the need to-" he stopped as he was interrupted by my arms wrapping around him tightly in and embrace. He smiled and hugged me back.

I had tears in my eyes that I was trying to hide, "Yes... Yes I will...!" We stayed like that for a few moments, Toothless roaring happily. We took half a step away from each other. He then wrapped his arms around my neck and kisses my lips passionately, yet gently. I slowly moved my arms up to wrap them around Hiccup's neck.

It was a moment of pure happiness and bliss. We were in love and were going to be married. In the end my parents were going to get what they wanted, but this time, so was I.

**This is the last chapter, but it is NOT the end of the story. I will be writing a semi-sequel, and the first chapter should be out within a week at most. I call it a semi-sequel because it will not be as long as this story, but it will be fun, and I hope that you will like it also. It will be called, HiccupxReader - Agreement. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello readers. This isn't a chapter, but just an announcement that the first chapter of the semi-sequel is up. It is called HiccupxReader - Agreement. Thank you for reading, and I hope you like what comes next.**


End file.
